Haunted ARC
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Weird things are happening in the ARC, well, weirder things.  As the team tries to figure it out, Connor and Lester have a suggestion—maybe the ARC is haunted.  Being the ARC, if there are ghosts, they are sure to be abnormal.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Haunted ARC

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: series 5

Description: Weird things are happening in the ARC, well, weirder things. As the team tries to figure it out, Connor and Lester have a suggestion—maybe the ARC is haunted. Being the ARC, if there are ghosts, they are sure to be abnormal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters. I meant no offense to those who believe in the paranormal, psychics, and cleansings.

Author's Note: Another strange idea relating to Halloween. This is weird, its not as Jecker as most of my stories, but they are still in here.

Haunted ARC

It was morning at the ARC and the team was unloading a truck at the loading dock. Since this was the ARC, it was not a simple task.

"Watch its tail!"

"Keep away from those teeth!"

"Its loose! We have an unsecured dinosaur!"

"Abby!" screamed Connor as the alioramus turned and attacked.

Abby was able to dodge its jaws, but it turned quickly and made another lunge. Becker ran beside her, shooting it several times. It didn't go down. It swiped its tail and slammed Becker hard against a concrete wall.

"Becker!" screamed Abby as the dinosaur went for the fallen soldier. She shot it with her EMD, but still it did not go down.

"Damn!" yelled Matt. "It should be down by now!"

"I can't believe how fast it is, or how it moves!" yelled Connor.

They kept firing, trying to guard the fallen soldier, but the alioramus seemed intent on Becker as prey, refusing to be driven back.

Even stunned and hurt, Becker never lost his focus or his EMD, firing from his position on the floor.

Matt and Connor shot at the same time from the other side, attracting its attention.

It lunged at them, knocking both down with a surprisingly fast swish of its head. Then it went for Abby.

It turned its tail, it was remarkably swift and agile for a twenty foot, thousand pound beast, and knocked Abby down.

Becker fired repeatedly. The alioramus whacked him again with its tail, right in his chest. He groaned and grimaced, obviously in pain, but withstood the attack. All the while, he fired. It was literally man versus beast, finally man won, bringing it down with the EMD.

"You guys all right?" he asked. Ironically, he was hunched over, trying to catch his breath, and grimacing in pain as he asked.

Matt noticed. "You're the one we should worry about I think."

"That was awesome!" said Connor. "You just kept going! Two bad body slams by the alioramus, and you just kept going!"

Becker just gasped and smiled.

"Man that thing could move," said Abby, out of breath herself.

"Even though it was a carnivorous dinosaur, alioramus was agile. I read one study that said it was a ballerina compared to t-Rex."

Becker tried to say something, but he remained hunched over, and holding his chest.

"OK," said Matt. "you're going to medical bay, mate."

Thirty minutes later, they all walked out of medical bay, Becker slower than the rest, and holding his tender side. A young brunette woman in a bright blue mini dress and green heels walked beside him, fussing.

"Are you sure that you're OK?"

"Yes, Jess. I'm fine, just had the wind knocked out of me."

"Two bruised ribs the medic said," said Matt.

Becker shot him an annoyed look. "Thank you. She really needed to know that."

Matt laughed.

"You should be on medical leave," said Jess.

Becker turned toward her so quickly that he strained his bruised ribs, and winced.

"See," she said.

Becker clenched his teeth. "I'm fine, Jessica."

"Ooh, full name," said Abby. "Don't worry Jess, the medic said he'd be fine."

"Thank you, Abby," said Becker genuinely.

Abby smiled, then said, "He also said the Captain here should take it easy."

"Abby!" yelled Becker.

Matt smiled at Becker's grimace. "Tell you what, I'll let you do the reports on the incident. That should give you a nice, long rest." He smirked.

"Thanks a lot," grumbled Becker.

"I think it's an excellent idea," said Jess. She put her arm around Becker's back. "I'm going to escort you to Ops myself, and sit you down with a nice cup of tea. You can sit at the desk beside me so I can make sure you're behaving. Come on."

Becker moaned, and Abby, Matt and Connor smiled as Jess led him away.

A few minutes later, Becker sat at the desk beside the ADD, just as Jess had said. He was working on the reports. Jess came up with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. She put them on the desk.

"Thanks, Jess," said Becker, to which Jess smiled.

Then she disappeared. She came back with two cushions. Becker had his back to her so he didn't see. She pulled him up gently.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Jess said nothing but put a cushion on the seat, and a cushion on the back.

"That's not necessary Jess."

"Are you going home?"

Becker shook his head, and groaned.

"Thought so," said Jess, easing him into the chair. "It's necessary," she said.

Becker moaned, but didn't fight, and reluctantly sat on the extra soft seat. He turned his attention to the reports. Jess looked around quickly. No one was paying attention, including Becker.

She quickly kissed his head, then retreated quickly to the ADD. Becker glanced as she moved away and smiled.

They worked side by side quietly.

Then Jess thought she heard a low, menacing animal growl.

"What was that?" she asked in alarm.

"What was what?" asked Becker, not looking up from the report.

"You didn't hear that growl?"

"No."

"I heard a growl."

"Maybe its your stomach," said Becker with a smirk.

"It is not," she said indignantly, making Becker grin her way.

"I heard a definite, scary animal growl."

"Jess," said Becker. "You witnessed a dinosaur attacking your friends. It's probably playing with your mind."

"You mean I'm hearing things," she said, annoyed. "I know what I heard Becker."

"I wasn't teasing Jess. Sometimes after a bad battle I'd still hear gunfire, even when I knew there wasn't any. It happens, its psychological, and no, I'm not calling your crazy," he said, back to working on the reports.

Jess stared for a moment. Sometimes she forgot that as a professional soldier he must have experienced horrible things in his career.

"I guess I am still thinking about this morning," said Jess.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to let it go," said Becker.

"OK," said Jess, "It's in my mind. Letting it go," she said, making pushing away gestures with her arms and hands.

Becker smiled.

A few minutes later, Jess heard the same, low, menacing growl.

"Dang it! That's not in my mind!" she yelled. Then, she glanced at Becker. He was alarmed, alert, and carefully scanning the room.

"You heard it too," she said fearfully.

Becker winced as he got up, standing protectively in front of Jess.

"There's nothing here," he finally said, confused.

"No alerts or alarms either," said Jess. "Running a diagnostic. No malfunctions. According to the system, nothing is out of the menagerie, and there are no anomalies."

Becker was tense. He walked calmly around the room looking and listening.

"There's nothing here," he said again.

Then the growl came again, louder.

Jess jumped up, walking swiftly to Becker's side, who instinctively put an arm around her.

"Matt, get to Ops. We've got a situation," he said into his comm.

End of CH 1


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted ARC

Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, and Matt, Abby, and Connor had all scanned and checked the Operations Room.

"I don't know what you two heard," said Abby, "but the room's clean."

Connor smirked. "Maybe you hit your head saving us, Action Man."

"I heard it too, Connor," said Jess.

"There's nothing here," said Matt.

Then all heads snapped up and looked at each other as they heard the loud, creepy growl.

"What the hell?" asked Matt.

Jess and Connor both ran diagnostics on the alarms and anomaly alerts and found nothing. Becker ordered a full security check and a guard stationed in Ops, just in case. Abby had the menagerie team check all the creatures.

Nothing was wrong, except they kept hearing that growl.

Becker and Matt were checking the loading docks to make sure nothing else had escaped during transfer.

"Nothing, again," said Becker, clearly frustrated.

Then an extremely loud, ferocious growl echoed around the area.

They instinctively raised their EMDs but saw nothing.

"Where is it?" asked an edgy Matt.

Carefully they separated, checking under trucks, bins, and anything.

"It's here, so where is it?" asked Becker. "Where is the damn thing?"

Suddenly Becker was thrown backwards into the concrete wall, exactly as he had been that morning. This time, however, nothing was seen throwing him.

"What the hell?" yelled Matt. He was frightened now, something invisible just attacked his friend.

He helped Becker up, who was in even more pain now. "What was that?" asked Becker, wincing.

"Don't know. I don't suppose it felt like a strong gust of wind?" asked Matt, with a weak smirk.

"No, it felt like that aliora-whatever. I felt it's tail, just like before."

Matt looked, confused. "I don't believe it, and I saw it."

Jess was on edge. She was walking to check the computers in Connor's lab, while he checked the ADD. They thought if they checked each others' work stations, they might found something that the one had missed.

Jess scanned her bracelet, let herself in, and began scanning Connor's computer. As she worked, she heard a scurrying sound that stood her hair on end. She knew that sound because she was terrified of insects, and that's what it sounded like, loads and loads of insects.

She turned to the sound, and to her horror, saw hundreds of the future beetles that had nearly killed her running toward her.

She screamed and backed up to the door. In her panic, she didn't swipe her bracelet so she couldn't get out. The beetles swarmed toward her. She screamed again and closed her eyes.

"Jess!" screamed Becker in her ear.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, also through the comms.

Jess opened her eyes and the beetles were gone. She was alone in the lab. She stood there, shocked.

"Jess! Answer me!" screamed Becker.

"I..I'm OK. Sorry."

"Sorry? You scream, twice, and you're sorry? Jess, what's going on?" asked Becker through the comms.

"Nothing," said Jess. "I'm just losing my mind."

Everyone was in the break room. Abby had made Jess tea, and she sat still in the chair.

"I know they weren't there," she said. "They're dead, and there was no anomaly, but I also know what I saw."

She spoke in such a calm voice that it worried Becker.

"You aren't the only one experiencing weird things," he said softly.

Abby had been called back to the menagerie by some bad news. She headed to her office to ring Lester and inform him that they had a creature death. As she entered, she heard a familiar hissing, chortling sound. Slowly she looked up to see a future predator standing on her desk.

She stood still. All of a sudden it lunged at her and she pivoted, moving to the side. She turned around to see what it would do next.

It was gone.

"What is going on?" asked Abby.

The team was walking down the corridor, talking about the strange occurrences.

"First you two hear growls," she said pointing to Jess and Becker. "Then you and Matt hear more growls in the loading dock, and you're assaulted. Then Jess sees future beetles and now I've seen a future predator. Oh, yeah, they all disappear."

"Could be a hallucinogen," said Matt, "affecting all of us and making us see things."

"Except it can't be," said Connor. "Jess and I ran diagnostics on everything, including the air filters. There's nothing strange in the air."

"Maybe something we ate or drank?" suggested Abby.

"No," said Jess. "The water's been checked. I haven't eaten anything from the canteen. I even brought my coffee in."

Becker's second in command, a young black lieutenant about thirty years old, walked briskly up to Becker. "Might I have a word, sir?"

"Of course, Flowers."

The two walked a distance away, whispering.

"I think you all better hear this," said Becker to the team.

"What's going on?" asked Matt.

"Carlson is...upset, sir," said Flowers.

They all walked into the armory where lieutenant Vale stood, next to a seated, agitated Sargent Carlson.

"Hey, Carly," said Becker, moving to kneel, but deciding against it because of his ribs. Becker quickly noticed the frown Jess gave him. "What happened?"

"I'm bonkers, sir."

Becker smiled. "So are we. We've all heard or seen things."

Carlson looked at their faces. "Honestly?"

They all nodded.

"Tell us what happened, Carly," said Becker gently.

Carlson sighed, took a deep breath, and began, "Well, sir. I was checking all the guns, especially your favorites, sir, the shotgun and the MP5SD..."

Jess looked at Becker questioningly, so he answered, "sub-machine gun."

"As I was checking them sir, I heard growls, and turned around. I saw a huge dinosaur sir, and ...I don't know what the other thing was...an ant-like thing, sir, standing upright with wings. Then they were gone."

"I've seen something like that before," said Becker, "with Sara. It just vanished?"

"Yes, sir. I'm bonkers, sir."

Becker smiled and patted the older weapons specialist on his shoulder. "Yeah, but the good news is we have enough people to form a club."

Carlson chuckled.

"Why don't you go on home, and take it easy," said Becker.

"Oh, he can take it easy and go home, but you can't?" asked Jess.

"Leave it, Jessica."

"I'm alright sir," said Carly quickly. "I'd like to stay at my post. Something's going nutty around here, sir, and I better stay with the guns, keep nervous fingers off 'em."

Becker smiled. "OK, Carly."

"He isn't the only one reporting strange things, sir," said Flowers. "You know your men. You know Carly. He wouldn't make it up or get hysterical."

"I know, Flowers. Try to keep the men at ease. Tell them we're working on the problem."

Flowers nodded.

"Hey Becker," said Connor. "Carly was describing a megopteran, right? Didn't you say you used a MP5SD on one?"

"Yeah. Had no affect. Had to electrocute the sucker."

"That's weird though, isn't it? Carly's checking that gun when he sees, or thinks he sees a megopteran?"

"That is weird," said Carlson.

"How big was the dinosaur you saw?" asked Connor.

"Big, huge, big," said Carlson.

"Gigantosaurus. Becker, you attacked it with that shotgun."

"Again, no affect, and lots of dinosaurs are 'big' Connor."

"But Becker, it was connected to the shotgun, just like the megopteran and the sub-machine gun."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Matt.

"I don't want to say, he'll hit me," said Connor, indicating Becker.

"Connor?" pressed Matt.

Connor sighed. "It's a theory," he stressed, looking at Becker. "Not even my theory. I don't believe, OK? I'm just relating information, so don't hurt me. This sounds like some theories of the paranormal."

Becker scoffed and walked a few steps away.

"See! That's why I didn't want to mention it!"

"Connor, we wanted a real, helpful theory," said Becker.

"Oh, well, in that case, don't got none."

"I want to hear what you were thinking," said Jess.

"I was just thinking that it was strange that the very creatures Carlson saw are the same ones connected to the guns he was handling. Some paranormal theorists, not me, would see a link. That's what I'm saying."

"Those nuts see a link between corn fields and aliens," said Becker.

"True."

"So what do you want us to do, Connor?" asked Jess.

"Me? I don't know. I was just talking."

"Yeah, too much," grumbled Becker.

James Lester was in his office. He was having a slow, boring day, and was very happy with it. No crises, no plots to overthrow him at the ARC, and no plans to destroy the world. All was blissfully dull.

Then he heard hissing and looked up to see a future predator, standing in the doorway.

"Becker! Get up here now!" screamed Lester in to the comms.

They all ran into his office to find Lester seated on the couch, drinking whiskey.

"What did you see?" asked Matt.

"Hmm, oh, future predator. Then it was gone, very obliging of it. Anyone need anything from me before I check myself into the psych ward?"

"You're not crazy," said Abby. "We've seen and heard things too."

They briefly brought Lester up on the strange events.

"Connor thinks the place is haunted," said Becker with a snicker.

"I do not! I said it was a theory."

"No, it is not a theory," said James Lester. "It is unfortunately more than that. I should have known this day would come. We can't go around killing things and zapping them without upsetting the delicate balance between ours and the spirit world."

They looked at him in silence.

"You're serious?" asked Becker finally.

"Of course, I'm bloody serious. Now, I'll call my personal physic Jane and get her over here to find out if this is an actual haunting, a partial haunting, or a repetitive events thing," he said, picking up the phone and dialing.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Abby. "You have a 'personal physic,' really?"

"Why do you all look so surprised? I'm a politician people, you can't navigate through that world without some supernatural forces on your side. I'm purely into good forces, though, I assure you."

The team exchange looks, dumbfounded. To their surprise this wasn't a joke, or if it was, it was an incredibly elaborate one.

End of Ch 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane the psychic came immediately over. Lester met her himself at the security gates and walked her through. She looked normal enough. She was an aging woman, who's hair was mostly gray with some streaks of brown through it. She wore a perfectly normal pant suit in teal, and wore sensible brown shoes. She wore a simple round locket with a long chain around her neck. Nothing about her screamed 'psychic.'

As she walked in with Lester, she clutched at her chest, like she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, my goodness James. It is so thick and crowded in here. You've never cleansed in here, have you?"

"Never quite got around to it. Busy with creatures, apocalypse minded crazy people and so on."

"Well, I am seeing a lot of different images, not all human, but not demonic, which is good," she said, looking around.

"Oh, yes. I agree that demon-free is delightful."

The team traded skeptical looks and disbelieving stares. Lester was capable of surprise. His sarcasm belied a caring interior, and his pencil-pushing job and attitude overshadowed his leadership skills and adeptness with a gun. This, though, was a whole new side of Lester.

"I'm getting mostly shadows, echoes," continued Jane. "I think a basic cleansing should do it, tidy up leftover residue. There has been a lot of violence here. Oh, my. You are all in constant danger, aren't you? I recommend some protective talismans for you all."

At the sound of scoffing, she merely replied, "Oh, you don't have to have them on your person, just keep them in your desk or locker. What's important is the connection to the protective energy. You merely need to assert that you are protected. It says to the spirits 'back off.'"

By the ADD she sensed nothing, which perplexed Jess.

"What was I hearing then?"

Becker just rolled his eyes. "There's a logical explanation, Jess."

Jane continued. "Oh, James dear! You have some residue connected to you, personally. You've gotten your hands dirty too, haven't you?"

"Well, I have had to defend myself on occasion."

"Of course, but now the spirits you defended yourself against are angry. I see one spirit, it is unbelievable. I don't know how to explain the hideous thing. I can feel that you've all had encounters with it, or with its species." She closed her eyes. "Hmm. Yes. It's from the future, yes. Oh, it's horrible, and it makes this clicking sound, like a bat."

"Future predator, saw one today," said Lester, matter-of-factly, "but it vanished."

"You saw its echo, dear. It wasn't a full-on apparition. In fact, I'm not even seeing that you killed it, but you were present at its death. Tell me, do have one of those elephant-like things?"

"A mammoth?" asked Lester. "Don't be ridiculous. They're extinct. What about it?"

Jane smiled. "You get so worked up, James. Your secrets are safe with me. I can't afford to seem like any more of a loon than I am already. I won't tell anyone, goodness. The mammoth will have some energy attached as well, since it kebab-ed the thing."

Abby looked at Connor and at Lester.

"Did you...say anything to her?" asked Abby.

"About what? Oh, yes, you saw a predator too...down in the menagerie," said Lester.

Jane smiled. "I'll put some sage and rosemary down there, and you should sprinkle some just outside its cage or whatever. Again, I'm not sensing a full on apparition. Here, James, put this sage and rosemary in your office."

Jane wandered into the armory, and nearly collapsed. "It is so muddy in there with violence, and blood. However, I do also get positive energy. I see images, people you saved and those you tried to save." She looked directly at Becker.

Jess took his hand and smiled. Becker said nothing.

"I'm going to need to make a lot of sage wreaths and then burn them. Here, dear, help me," she said handing Jess a handful of white chunks and powder.

"What is this?" she asked politely.

"Oh, Jessica dear, it's sea salt, the first step in cleansing. We'll sprinkle some at the doors to this...gun mecca...and it will serve to keep anymore shadows out. I am surprised there isn't anything worse in here with all the blood and violence I see. I suppose its because your intentions are just."

Becker scoffed. Matt smiled.

Jane turned to Lester. "I would suggest that those two not be present at the ceremony. They're skepticism is too loud."

"I'm skeptical!" cried Connor, offended.

Jane smiled. "You are Connor, however, you also have a thirst for knowledge. You don't scream at what you don't know," and she looked directly at Becker and Matt. "It would simply be better that they didn't block our intentions with their pungent skepticism.

They smiled.

"I'm so disappointed," said Matt.

"Oh, me too. I wanted to hold hands and chant," said Becker.

Jane ignored them, Jess frowned, Abby and Emily smirked, but Connor was bothered by something.

"Wait," said Connor. "I didn't tell you my name."

"Come to think of it," said Jess. "Neither did I."

"Good grief," said Becker, with. "Lester did."

"No, I didn't. Why would I? She doesn't need to know their names, only mine. I only care about me."

Jane laughed. "They don't believe that, James," she said quietly.

Everyone looked shocked, even Becker. How could she know that?

"Alright, Let's get started," said Jane. "You two," she said to Becker and Matt, "Scat."

The two outcast smirked, and left the armory.

The ceremony began with Jane assembling everything on a table. First, she put down a small white candle and lit it and some incense. She put sea salt in a bowl, and placed the candle in it. She then placed a broom of natural fibers she constructed herself, in front of the bowl.

"Now. The most important part of the cleansing is this: you all must have a firm intent to rid the entire building of the shadows and lingering spirits. You must push doubt out of your mind. You must believe in the power to remove these things, or this will not work."

"I want each of you to concentrate on the candle. See the candle light grow. It becomes a bright, purifying light. Now, picture the light expanding out through the entire building into every nook and cranny, approaching and embracing every being, human and creature. Good. I can feel it. You are all doing well."

Jane picked up the broom and swept counterclockwise over the whole armory. "Normally you must do the whole house, unless there is one room or area that seems to be attracting the spirits. This room seems to be where they are deposited. James, as the director, you must be assertive. You must say the chant."

In the Ops room, Becker and Matt watched the ceremony from a monitor near where Becker had been working, the unfinished reports still on the desk.

"Huh, you were right," said Matt, "there is chanting."

Becker smirked. "I can't see Lester actually doing it, though."

In the armory, Abby raised her eyebrows, and Connor smirked, but Lester was too focused to notice.

He took a wreath Jane made of sage and rosemary, and lit it. "By the power of all things good and just. By the sea, stars, earth, and fire I command you to leave," he said loudly, in a firm, strange voice with a lilt to it.

Becker and Matt exchanged looks.

"I don't believe this," said Matt.

Jess, Abby, and Connor were all given wreaths to burn.

"Is that wise?" asked Becker, his voice raising slightly. "I don't think Connor should have access to open flame."

Connor burned his wreath in the lab, managing not to set fire to anything else. Jane said the lab needed cleansing because there was 'remnant' energy from the dead future beetles.

Abby burned one in the menagerie to rid the residue of the future predator attached to the mammoth. It would also cleanse any leftover energy from other creature kills.

While they did their appointed tasks, Jane gave Jess one. "Now, Jess. I want you to burn this wreath in the area with all the big trucks. You know, where they unpack the creatures."

"The loading bay," said Jess.

"Right, dear. I sense a recent commotion there that released a lot of negative energy."

Still watching from Ops, Matt snickered. "That's an understatement."

Becker still felt pain in his chest. "No kidding. I'm going to meet Jess at the loading docks," he said, vacating the chair.

Matt sat in it. "Whoa, now that's a cushion-y chair," he said.

Becker caught up to Jess a few corridors from the loading bay.

"Christmas already?" asked Becker, referring to the wreath she carried.

"Go away. You're negative," she said with a grin.

Becker smiled. "You don't believe this mumbo jumbo do you?"

"I don't know. I'm open. I don't scream at what I don't understand," said Jess, winking at Becker.

They reached the loading docks, Becker punched in the special security lock-out code, and Jess swiped her bracelet. Becker moved to follow her in.

"What are doing? You can't come! You're 'loud,' remember?" she said, with a grin.

Becker waited for her to burn the wreath, then shut the door and punched the lock code.

"That's a wonderful smell," he said, coughing.

"Well, I suppose it has to be strong to run the things away."

"The things?"

"I told you, I don't know what they are, so how can I call them anything but things?"

Becker smirked and walked Jess back to the ADD.

Everyone, including Matt waited there.

"Good work, dear," said Jane, walking to Jess and taking the wreath from her. As she did she passed Becker.

Jane fell to her knees, and clasped her chest.

"Oh! My! You are haunted!" she cried at Becker.

End of Ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What?" asked Becker, not softly and not politely. "You're crazy. This is over the crazy meter."

Jane began to collapse, as Lester held onto her and motioned Jess to quickly get a chair.

"Lester we all played along, but she's going too far," said Becker.

"You're just mad because you're haunted," teased Connor with a huge smirk.

Matt stifled a laugh, and Abby and Emily chuckled.

Only Jess looked alarmed. "Why did you say that?" she asked Jane.

"Jess! Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not haunted," said Becker.

"Yes, you are, dear. I'm sorry, but it's true. Although, again, the images are not evil. You don't like killing, you only do so when necessary, and that's how you've saved so many. I see that. You've saved them," she said pointing at the team, Jess, and Lester.

Jane went on. "Mostly you have shadows of those lost, attached to you. They aren't actual entities, just residue or energies. They are drawn to your guilt, and they linger. The creature energies I feel are undoubtedly residue from the creatures you've had to kill. I imagine negative energy was created upon the deaths and attached to your guilt and repressed emotions."

Becker guffawed, but Jane went on.

"Then there is other energy. It's good energy. That, we want to keep. Your predecessors, Captain Ryan and Stephan, when they died they left a tiny protective thought for their successor, you."

Abby and Connor exchanged looks, but Becker tensed.

"Indeed, they prayed for all you," said Jane. " I see now why there aren't full apparitions in this building. You are all so protected. I feel Nick's residue," she said.

Connor, Lester, and Abby looked uncomfortable. Becker looked about to blow.

Jane looked intensely at Becker. "I see Sara, not her actually. She's at peace, but she left a tiny piece of her essence. As she died, a tiny unconscious prayer attached to you and all the ARC, to protect you all."

Jess was crying. Connor, Abby and Lester looked sad and solemn. Emily and Matt were moved.

Becker blew.

"How dare you! Don't you dare use their names and deaths in this scam! Don't you dare! You didn't know them or know what we went through!"

Jane smiled sadly at him. "Your anger draws the residue energy to you."

Becker scoffed and stomped angrily away.

Jane quickly turned to Jess. "He needs to be cleansed. He needs to be personally, physically connected to the cleansing agents."

"He'll never agree. Besides, you said he had to believe. He doesn't."

Jane smiled slyly. "You do...to a point, and it's enough. He believes in protecting you. He'd believe for your sake."

"Well...I don't... He won't listen."

Jane smiled. "I wasn't thinking of talking to him, dear. I have another idea in mind."

Jess looked for Becker. She was nervous. Parts of this plan bothered her, like tricking him. Other parts made her giddy. She was scared, though. She didn't know how he'd react, and she was terrified that he'd hate her after this. Still, something was going on in the ARC, and he might be in danger.

She didn't really believe in ghosts, but she'd do whatever was necessary or stupid, to protect him. And Jane had described Becker, his emotions and attempts to deny them, perfectly. It was more reason to give the cleansing a try.

Finally, she found him in the locker room.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "Fine. Sorry I got so angry."

"It's OK."

He smiled.

"Are you leaving?" she asked, noting him putting on a jacket.

"I'm 'negative,' remember? So, I'm stepping outside. I'm just going for a quick jog around the building. Clear my head. Don't worry, got my comms with me."

Jess wondered how to go about with the plan.

"I um...Would you...give me a hug?" she asked.

Becker's eyebrow went up, and he cocked his head.

"I'm just creeped out over everything, and you make me feel safe. I mean, that your job makes me feel safe. How you do it. You're good at your job. I..uh."

She bent her head down and covered her face. She heard Becker laugh, and soon felt his arms around her. She sighed involuntarily.

"Feel safer?" he asked.

She eased her head against his chest and mumbled dreamily, "much, much safer."

He chuckled.

"You don't have to leave," she said. "I don't think you're negative."

"Thank you, Jess."

They looked into each other's eyes, and she knew this could totally destroy whatever the heck their relationship was, but she was also determined to protect him from the weirdness going on. She found her courage, and before he pulled out of the hug, she leaned up, and on her tip-toes, she kissed him.

Jane said she had to make sure the sea salt got onto him, so she had to do more than give him a peck. So, for the sake of his well-being, she really, really kissed him. She moved her lips all around, touching every inch of his lips. She even made him open up a little to get some salt on the inside of the lips.

Oops, she forgot that doing that meant he could taste the salt.

"What is that?"

She blushed. "Sea salt."

He looked at her incredulously. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Well, Becker, you wouldn't submit to the cleansing, and I know it's silly and probably doesn't mean anything but I didn't want you to take chances and even if you hate me now for tricking you then I'm sorry but at least now your safe. I mean, if it works. Even if it doesn't I feel better now."

Becker just stared. "So you ambushed me to 'cleanse me?'

"Yes," she said. "I've even got sage in my pockets and sprig of rosemary tucked behind my ear, and to make certain you were exposed to the cleansing agents, Jane burned sage right over me."

Becker burst out laughing. Jess didn't know what it meant, if he was mad or not, so she just stood still.

"You're nuts," he said with a grin.

"I know, but if you're wrong and it works, what's the harm?"

Becker shook his head. "And I got a heck of a kiss."

Jess blushed. "Yes, you did."

"It was sweet of you to be so worried," he said, taking her hands. Then he smirked. "So kissing me? Could you think of no other way to 'cleanse' me or was that just a bonus?"

She smiled. "Maybe a little of both."

"I really hate to say this, but your kiss was a little too salty, and I hate your new smoky perfume."

Jess laughed heartily. "Well, I think the salt's gone now. Care to try again?" She said, slightly bashful.

Becker looked at her for a second. He seemed to be debating if he should cross a line. Then, apparently he made a decision.

He pulled her close and he kissed her, just as firmly as she had kissed him.

End of Ch 4


	5. Chapter 5

This section has a couple season 5 hints. Spoiler.

Chapter 5—the conclusion

After about twenty minutes, they rejoined everyone in Ops. Everyone looked bored, except Jane. She looked happy, smiling at the two arrivals.

"Well," said Jane. "I'm happy to report that all the shadows and residue are gone. Captain Becker is fully cleansed, and much more thoroughly than I could have done," she said, winking at Jess.

Jess and Becker both blushed, but smiled at each other.

"The bad news is there is one energy that remains. It was attached to the Captain. It followed you. You and Jess heard it here by the...DD contraption, whatever, "

Connor and Lester looked shocked. No one had called it by name of course. It was top secret.

"You heard it here, because you, Captain, were here. Then you went to the loading dock and it followed you. I believe it even attacked."

Becker and Matt looked at each other.

"I don't know how to pronounce it. It's that thing that threw you all about this morning. The one that injured the Captain. Abby will tell you that it died earlier."

They all looked at Abby and she looked stunned.

"There is no way you can know that," she said to a sweetly smiling Jane. "No one but me and my assistant knows that and Mary wouldn't have said anything."

"How did it die?" asked Matt. "We used EMDs."

"Yes," said Jane. "A lot of EMDs, not that I blame you. It was vicious. That's why it's still here. It's not done hunting. Anyway, it had a heart attack, caused by all that electricity running through it. I believe it's death and release of its vicious energy is what triggered the other energies to act up."

"I haven't released the cause of the death of the alioramus to anyone," said a shocked Abby.

Again, Jane just smiled.

"It attached to the Captain, I think, because he attacked it the most. I sense lots anger left behind. We must cleanse it, shall we go to the loading docks?"

Jane asked, but was already walking.

"This time I shall say a little prayer, sort of a paraphrase of the Prayer of Deliverance, and then the Captain shall burn the wreath, and the others who participated in the scuffle this morning shall burn incense. That should do it. It isn't a full entity either, but since it just died, there is anger and confusion left behind. That's what we want to go away."

Jane realized Becker was not following them.

"I'm not burning any damn wreath."

"Captain, you must," said Jane. "I sense you are the center of the aliorwhatmus' anger. It must be you."

"No."

"Very well," said Lester. "I order you to do it."

"Fine," said Becker. "I respectfully decline your order based on stupidity."

"Becker!" yelled Lester. "Don't take that tone with me."

"Sh. Everyone, just, sh," said Jess quietly. "Becker, I know you don't believe. I'm scared, and this stupid ceremony would make me feel better. So, would you light up a couple of bundles of dead plant material while a slightly looney lady reads some words that you may consider drivel, would you do all of that for me, if I asked you nicely?"

Becker smiled. "Yes."

Jess leaned up and kissed him, raising looks and smirks on the others' faces. "Please, Becker?"

"OK."

Jane smiled and sighed. She handed Becker a wreath, and after he lit it, Jane began to read a prayer, loudly and firmly.

"We stand here today together as one, in the sight of righteousness and truth."

A low, menacing growl roared at Jane.

Jess clung to Becker.

Jane continued the prayer, " I command you, with these witnesses, do no harm and be gone. We wish you no ill, do us none in return. In the name of goodness, purity and light leave this dwelling and harass the living no more."

The growl sounded again, louder. Jane was pushed down. Jess bent to help her, but Jess was shoved back, also.

"Jess!" screamed Becker. "That's it! Whatever the hell you are, something supernatural or not, do not mess with Jess!" He lit more of the sage, so it was roaring. "Be gone! Get the hell out of here, now!"

Becker felt a fierce force push at him, but he stood firm.

"I said go!"

Jane stood now, thanks to Jess. She had taken the rest of her sage, and burnt it as well. She walked in a sweeping circle, making brush strokes with her wreath.

"Be gone, and do no harm," she said firmly.

Jane then nodded for Abby, Matt, and Connor to burn incense. Even though Jess and Emily had no part in the attack that indirectly killed the alioramus, they burned incense as well. Lester dusted the area with rosemary leaves.

There was a loud, ferocious growl, followed immediately by a whimper, like a dog makes when hurt.

"Ah," said Jane. "That's the surrender sound. We've cleansed it."

They all stood in silence. Jane closed her eyes and stood for a moment.

"The energy has released itself into the universe and it will do no more harm."

"And we take your word for it?" asked Matt.

Emily nudged him. "Don't be rude."

Matt shook his head.

"It's alright, Emily. Matt has a right to his doubts. I'm afraid my word is all I have for now, but you will see that there will be no more occurrences," Jane said. "Incidentally, Emily dear, how are you coping in this time?"

Emily was in shock.

"How does she do that?" asked Connor.

Jess jumped into Becker's arms.

"Thank you," she said.

"Well, you asked so nicely," he said with a chuckle.

"That does it," said Jane. Seeing the looks of doubt, she smiled. "Trust me."

"We do," said Lester.

"It was wonderful meeting you all," said Jane. "Don't worry, James I will happily sign that little paper promising not to talk about the dinosaurs or the yellow flashing thingies."

More looks of awe were exchanged, and Jane chuckled at them.

"Thank you, Jane," said Lester, escorting her out. "I do wish you'd wait for me to ask. It becomes annoying."

"I'm sorry, dear," she said

"Now, where were we all?" asked Jess.

"I don't know about them, but you were right about, here," said Becker, pulling her back into his arms.

She giggled. "That's not what I meant, but oh, well."

Becker chuckled and they leaned into each other for a gentle kiss.

"Woo!" cried Abby. Connor clapped.

Matt whistled, and Emily laughed.

"Ignore them," said Becker.

"How are feeling, by the way?" asked Jess, gingerly touching Becker's ribs.

"I can honestly say that I'm feeling no pain," he said, with a chuckle.

Matt laughed. "May you should go home to rest, and Jess should go along to...nurse you."

Jess blushed, and so did Becker slightly, but he was seriously thinking about it.

"Has been a strange day," he said.

"And you did get thrown again, twice. Yes, let's go. You're place. To rest. Bye, everyone," said Jess, pulling Becker along.

Several days later, and Matt was ready to admit the occurrences seemed to have ended, but he would not say why. The whole episode was just weird. Lester was delighted once again with Jane's assistance. She really was the best psychic in the business.

Lester walked out of his office after ending a thank you call to Jane. The first sight he saw stepping into the Ops was Jess and Becker canoodling at the ADD.

"Captain, do you really think nibbling on the Field Coordinator's neck in the middle of not only your shift but hers, is appropriate behavior?"

Becker blushed.

"Busted," whispered Jess.

"Probably not sir, Sorry."

"Won't happen again," whispered Jess, attempting to feed Becker lines.

Becker smirked and whispered back, "Can't promise that."

Jess blushed.

Lester rolled his eyes. He hurried away, trying to put distance between him and the nauseating new lovebirds, and unfortunately found the old love birds. Just outside Ops, Abby and Connor were kissing.

"Good lord," said Lester.

"Sorry," said Abby.

"It's OK, though, we're engaged," said Connor.

"Jolly good, jolly don't care," said Lester hurrying past. He made it all the way to the car park where Emily and Matt were making out outside of Matt's car.

"Good grief! At least have the decency to do that inside a car, preferably with tented windows, like considerate people!"

Lester hurried on, ignoring the giggling couple and finally retreated into his car.

"I don't suppose Jane knows how to cleanse love sickness," he muttered.

The End


End file.
